


Master Who...?

by MireyaDC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fake Doctor, Fire, Jodie Whittaker is The Master (Doctor Who), Kidnapping, Lies, Love/Hate, Other, Probably Bad End, Regeneration, Role Reversal, Sacha Dhawan is the Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireyaDC/pseuds/MireyaDC
Summary: Tras un incidente, tanto el Amo como el Doctor se regeneran, pero algo sale mal. Nada es lo que parece y la Fam tendrá que aprenderlo si quieren salvar al Doctor.Solo un amor que al principio parece incorrecto, algo malo y peligroso, un error,... Podrá demostrar como las cosas son en verdad.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 4





	1. El fin de dos vidas

Doc y Ryan corrían por los pasillos de la instalación, después de la explosión todo estaba en llamas, la estructura no era muy resistente y se estaba desmoronando, no encontraban la salida y el fuego comenzaba a rodearlos.

Habían ido a quél lugar porque les había llegado una señal de auxilio, resultó que un grupo de mercenarios sontaran habían secuestrado a un gran grupo de personas de muchas razas alienígenas como rehenes, lograron liberarlos, pero los sontaran explotaron una bomba suicida como último recurso desesperado. Aún así Yaz y Graham lograron sacar al resto de los rehenes, por otra parte la explosión había generado un gran incendio y Doc y Ryan habían quedado atrapados. 

-¡Por aquí! - gritó Doc muy emocionada señalando un pasillo que parecía dar a la salida - ¡Vamos! ¡Corre, Ryan!

Ella empujó a Ryan para que fuese delante suyo y no se quedase atrás, corrieron cuán rápido pudieron, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Unos escombros cayeron y cuando Doc trató de esquivarlo tropezó y cayó al suelo. 

-¡Aaaaa...! 

-¡¡¡Doctor!!! -Gritó Ryan dando media vuelta para correr a ayudarla.

Los escombros seguían cayendo y le cerraron el paso, había bastante fuego y el humo le impedía ver con claridad, mientras, la estructura seguía debilitándose y desmoronándose.

-¡Ryan! - oyó a Graham gritar desde fuera. 

-¡Abuelo! - exclamó saliendo del edificio en llamas para correr hacia él.

-Tranquilo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está el Doctor? - preguntó Yaz.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Doc sigue dentro! Se quedó atrapada ¡Hay que ayudarla! ¡Vamos!

Todos se apresuraron a entrar, pero unos escombros estaban a punto de ceder frente a la puerta y cortarles la entrada. Ryan metió un tablón de madera debajo, en vertical, para tratar de detenerlos.

-¡Corred! - gritó mientras se esforzaba por mantener el paso abierto - esto no aguantará. 

Cuando iban a entrar algo paso, dos manos agarraron a Yaz y Graham tirando de ellos lejos de la entrada, ambos cayeron de espaldas al suelo y fue grande su asombro al ver a un hombre de piel morena, pelo negro y traje morado entrando como un rayo, casi derrapando, por el hueco que Ryan mantenía abierto de la puerta. Por la sorpresa, a Ryan se le escurrió la tabla y esta se partió, los escombros casi le aplastan, pero logró apartarse a tiempo, aún así el paso quedó completamente bloqueado para Ryan, Yaz y Graham, el Amo ya estaba dentro.

-¿De verdad era él? - preguntó Yaz a Ryan y este asintió aún en shock - ¡Matará al Doctor!

-No lo dudo - respondió el chico asustado. 

-Eso jamás, debemos salvarla - le respondió su abuelo. 

-La matará si no se lo impedimos - gritó Yaz con cierto terror en su voz.

-Busquemos otra entrada - sugirió Graham - ¡Vamos! ¡Corred!

Mientras, Doc había quedado atrapada bajo lo que quedaba de unas vigas de madera, seguía consciente, pero no podía moverse; el destornillador sónico se le habían caído, estaba justo delante de ella, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo por mucho que lo intentara; le dolía mucho el cuerpo y no paraba de toser por el humo que se estaba acumulando; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin salidas y el fuego la estaba rodeando. Solo necesitaba pensar, buscar la manera de escapar de esa o de pedir ayuda, pero se encontraba cada vez más mareada, débil y cansada por la falta de oxígeno.

-Al menos los demás están a salvo -Suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pero entonces oyó algo, una voz gritando su nombre, sonaba muy lejos y costaba distinguirla con el estruendo de los escombros y el chasquido del fuego, pero definitivamente alguien la estaba llamando.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ...

-¡Aquí! -Gritó como pudo, pero apenas sonó con fuerza y enseguida comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo- ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy aquí! -Trató de seguir gritando, cada vez le costaba más, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

De entre el humo, saltando sobre los escombros, surgió una silueta que se le acercó despacio, quedando de pie frente a ella. Cuando Doc levantó un poco la cabeza, alzando la vista hacia arriba para ver de quién se trataba, sus ojos se encontraron con los del Amo, él se veía ciertamente aterrador de aquella forma, imponente y la observaba con una mirada fría, sin sentimientos. Al verle delante suyo, Doc se sintió terriblemente confundida, sus pensamientos fluían tan rápido que no podía traducirlos a palabras, la contradicción de verle con vida, como un rey del infierno, justo cuando ella ya se creía muerta, le hizo estremecerse pensando en su propio fallecimiento. Estaba hecha un lío, agotada e incapaz de hacer otra cosa, más que dejar caer la cabeza y cerrar los ojos esperando ese final que cada vez parecía más inevitable. 

-Tranquila - oyó de pronto susurrar al Amo con cariño, sintió la mano de este sobre su hombro y alzó la vista de nuevo para verlo agachado junto a ella tomando su rostro por la barbilla, luego él la miró a los ojos - todo saldrá bien.

Sin decir nada más, corrió a levantar los escombros, haciendo palanca con una tabla de madera, para poder liberar a Doc, ella estaba muy confundida, apenas lo creía. Con todas sus fuerzas logró moverlos lo suficiente como para que Doc pudiese salir, pero mientras ella trataba de arrastrarse fuera del peligro, el tablón se rompió por el peso y los restos de aquella viga volvieron a caer sobre la pobre dama del tiempo, que soltó un grito de dolor. 

-¡Doctor! -Exclamó el Amo con tono horrorizado por su error y el grito de su vieja amiga mientras volvía a agacharse a su lado- Lo siento mucho, Doctor -Se disculpó acariciando el rostro de la rubia mientras le secaba las lágrimas. 

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, no fue culpa tuya, agradezco que trates de ayudarme. Venga, inténtalo de nuevo, por favor. 

El Amo se levantó para coger una barra de metal e intentar sacarla otra vez, hizo palanca y esta vez, la Doctora sí logró salir antes de que las fuerzas abandonasen a su enemigo y este cayera al suelo soltando todos los escombros de golpe. 

-Gracias - suspiró Doc con una sonrisa mientras estiraba una mano para agarrar la del Amo - muchas gracias, Amo - entonces terminó por caer inconsciente.

El Amo se quedó sorprendido por el gesto de Doc y sobretodo por el hecho de que lo llamase por su nombre, se acercó de nuevo a ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro para ver si estaba despierta o no y luego tomó con delicadeza su cabeza apartandole el pelo del rostro, la miró algo serio y sin saber qué hacer, luego miró a su alrededor allí no sobrevivirán. Con sumo cuidado la cargó en brazos y trató de correr entre las llamas buscando una salida. 

En uno de los pasillos vio una puerta abierta, una habitación que parecía menos desmoronada que el resto y entró corriendo. Con cuidado se agachó dejando a Doc, que había comenzado a toser de nuevo, acostada en el suelo y luego volvió a ponerse en pie para revisar el lugar, buscar salidas, mover muebles y cosas para evitar que el fuego se extienda demasiado por la habitación y que esta no se venga abajo también. Luego se detuvo en mitad de la habitación mirando a su alrededor, entonces oyó al Doctor toser de nuevo, luego un suave gemido de dolor y la vio moverse. 

A Doc le impactó un poco que lo primero que viese al volver a abrir los ojos fuese de nuevo una imponente escena del Amo alzado entre las llamas, con su rostro serio y porte firme. Trató de incorporarse y logró quedar sentada, aunque algo mareada, entonces vio al Amo acercarse a ella, el también tosió cubriéndose con su chaqueta, no se agachó a su lado, se limitó a tenderle la mano diciendo:

-Vamo, Doctor, debemos encontrar una salida antes de que nos asfixiemos con el humo. 

-No puedo - dijo ella bajando la cabeza - yo... No logro... No puedo mover las piernas - su voz se quebró al final de la frase y comenzó a llorar.

El Amo hizo una mueca indescifrable, se dio la vuelta alejándose de Doc y le metió una patada a la pared, parecía furioso, comenzó a protestar de tener que llevarla en brazos, de que ella era un lastre,... Solo se detuvo cuando unos escombros cayeron frente a la puerta de la habitación y algunas lenguas de fuego asomaron por la puerta. 

-... y ahora estamos atrapados - añadió el Amo como conclusión, con tono algo más desanimado y menos furioso, bajó la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo tratando de pensar. 

-Lo siento - susurró Doc con tono molesto y ofendido por todo lo que había dicho antes.

-No debí haber venido a ayudarte, debí dejarte morir, es lo típico en mí. 

-Sí, eso es lo normal en ti, ¿por... por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme? ¿Y cómo supiste dónde estaba?

El Amo suspiró y hubo un momento de silencio antes de que este contestase. 

-Solo te devolvía el favor... - suspiró el Amo mirándola de reojo, ella estaba confundida, entonces él suspiró de nuevo y se agachó a su lado - en otra situación, cuando me preguntases a qué me refiero te diría que "no te lo pondré tan fácil", pero ya que vamos a morir, te seré sincero. Yo estaba entre los rehenes de los sontaran, llevaba un disfraz, por eso no me reconociste, pero estaba ahí, tú me salvaste, solo te devolvía el favor. 

-¿Tú eras el vinvocci? - Doc se rió y más al ver cómo la mueca del Amo delataba que había acertado, pero la risa la hizo toser de nuevo - no... Sé que no es sólo por eso, te conozco, ocultas algo más... ¿El qué?

-Ya me he confesado bastante hoy, el resto te toca averiguarlo a ti. 

-Pero si dijiste que íbamos a morir aquí ¿Cómo puedo averiguarlo? 

-Ese no es mi problema. 

Doc estaba furiosa, pero entre el humo, el fuego, la falta de oxígeno, las piernas rotas... No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él. Le oyó toser varias veces y le miró, él tampoco tenía buena cara, se estaba asfixiando lentamente igual que ella. El tiempo pasaba en silencio, solo se oían los sonidos del fuego destructor y los gemidos de la débil estructura del edificio, ambos se habían quitado las chaquetas, el Amo también su chaleco y Doc una de las dos camisetas que llevaba puestas, estas dos últimas prendas la rajaron y humedecieron para cubrirse la nariz y boca y no respirar el humo, el agua la consiguieron gracias a una botella medio llena/medio vacía que salió de uno de los infinitos bolsillos de Doc, ella también sugirió beber un sorbo cada uno y repartirla, pero el Amo la acaparó toda, suerte que ella logró que le dejase el último sorbo al ponerle cara de pena. 

El tiempo seguía pasando y no parecía que fuese a llegar ningún rescate, ni que las llamas se fuesen a amansar. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, el uno al lado del otro, ya prácticamente sin fuerzas. 

-No me gusta morir así, Doctor - protestó el Amo con una voz débil antes de comenzar a toser - es indigno. 

Doc sólo lo miró, ella sí que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, no aguantaría mucho más y el Amo lo sabía. Él se arrastró acercándose más a ella y la rodeó con un brazo para pegarla más a él, buscando reconfortarse los dos mutuamente. Finalmente Doc terminó por cerrar los ojos cayendo inconsciente entre los brazos del Amo, aunque este trató de aguantar despierto, de sobrevivir, no tardó en seguirla quedando inconsciente él también mientras la abrazaba.

Un suave quejido y el Doctor se movió, levantó la cabeza un poco y vio al Amo abrazándola, le partió el corazón tener que apartarse de él, pero tenían que confirmar algo. Sus piernas se movían, estaban curadas y, aunque con el fuego no se notase, allí estaba la energía regenerativa fluyendo por sus manos, por su cuerpo,... Se acercó de nuevo al Amo y lo miró con cautela, el apenas estaba comenzando el proceso de curación, había empezado después que ella, pero también iba a regenerarse. Doc volvió a acostarse a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos se regeneraron como debió ser la última vez, en la nave de colonos con los Cyberman y el otro Amo, ambos se regeneraron juntos. Aún sin asimilar del todo la regeneración, Doc volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormida junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pero os recuerdo que esto no es un fanfic de Doctor x Master, un placer acabar con vuestras esperanzas e ilusiones.


	2. Un comienzo enrevesado

Los bomberos tardaron en llegar, pero lo hicieron a tiempo para rescatar a los señores del tiempo antes de que el fuego devorase sus cuerpos recién regenerados. Se los llevaron a toda prisa en ambulancias al hospital de Nueva Nueva York, allí confirmaron que estaban perfectamente bien, sanos y salvos, temían que tal vez podía haber sucedido algún fallo en la regeneración ya que parecían conservar sus rostros anteriores, pero a pesar de ello no mostraban signos de nada malo, según los médicos solo necesitaban descansar tras la regeneración. La novicia Hame recordaba muy bien al Doctor y por petición del Rostro de Boe, dejó que Ryan, Graham y Yaz se los llevaron a la TARDIS, aunque antes tuvo que dejarles ropa nueva ya que la que llevaban cuando llegaron al hospital estaba completamente destrozada. 

Al llegar a la TARDIS dejando a cada uno de los señores del tiempo en una habitación muy distinta y mientras Graham iba a preparar un té, Yaz y Ryan se dividieron para vigilarlos. 

Ya parecía que no se despertarían nunca cuando Doc comenzó a moverse un poco y abrir lentamente los ojos, estaba algo confundida y levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con Ryan, no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-¡Ryan! - exclamó con una gran sonrisa y trató de incorporarse pero entonces su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de su situación - ¿Ryan? ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó asustada forcejeando con las esposas que ataban sus manos en su espalda, mientras miraba a su alrededor aquella habitación que más bien parecía una celda - ¿Por qué las esposas, Ryan? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Solo tomamos algunas precauciones, por si al despertar te daba con atacarnos - respondió el chico con seriedad, casi sin mirar al Doctor. 

-¿Atacarnos...? - sus corazones se partieron al oír eso, ahora sentí más confusión, tristeza y miedo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando - yo... ¡JAMÁS! Yo nunca os haría daño, lo juro.

Ryan se levantó de golpe, parecía molesto.

-Pues para no hacernos daño tienes una larga lista de intentos de asesinato - dijo con ira en la voz, era raro verle así, luego se dirigió a la puerta - Voy a avisar al resto. de que ya has despertado, espero que Doc esté despierta también.

Sin decir nada más ni darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar al Doctor, Ryan salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave tras él.

-Pero yo soy Doc - suspiró para sí, con el corazón roto. 

No conseguía asimilar la situación, no entendía nada. No le costó librarse de las esposas con los trucos que le enseñó Houdini, las arrojó a un lado con ira y entonces vio sus manos; eran unas manos de hombre, con una piel bastante morena; comprendió que debía haberse regenerado, revisó su pelo, luego se palpó sus rasgos y con cada detalle estaba más asustada, pero a la vez entendía mejor lo que sucedía. 

-No, no, no... - susurró mientras corría a coger las esposas para tratar de ver su reflejo en el metal - ¡Oh, no! Esto es malo, es muy malo - su reflejo fue la prueba definitiva, su nuevo rostro era el del Amo - si yo tengo el rostro del Amo entonces... - comenzó a pensar en voz alta -... él tiene mi rostro... ¡OH! Esto es malo elevado a un millón. 

Mientras, el Amo también había comenzado a despertar, lo primero que él vio fue a Yaz dormida, sentada en una silla junto a la cama, con la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el colchón y las suaves mantas de la cama, una confortable cama y una agradable habitación que dejaron muy desconcertado al Amo. Este se incorporó un poco sin despertarla y pronto se sintió raro y se miró las manos, unas manos femeninas de piel blanca y suave, luego comenzó a parpal en poco su cuerpo y rasgos para darse cuenta de que era una mujer.

-Missy de nuevo, ya veo - susurró para sí misma mientras trataba de verse el pelo - ¿Rubia? Curioso, muy curioso.

Entonces fue a buscar un espejo y descubrió en la mesilla de noche una especie de lapicero lleno de destornilladores sónicos y dos fotos, una de Susan y otra de River, eso significaba que estaba en la habitación del Doctor, en la cama del Doctor y se le encendió la bombilla. Corriendo tomó una de las fotos para verse reflejada en el cristal y casi no se lo creyó cuando vio que tenía el rostro de la Doctora.

-Espero que esto no sea un problema - suspiró molesta y trató de despertar a Yaz - Oye... Tú...

-¿Doc? - Dijo con suavidad al despertarse - ¿Ya has despertado?

-Sí, sí,... Bien ¿Dónde está?

-¿El qué?

-Él

-¿El Amo? Está en otra habitación, espero que no te importe, no sabíamos si podíamos controlarlo y lo dejamos en una habitación que parecía una celda, aunque tampoco es que se mereciera nada mejor.

-Ya veo... - dijo conteniendo de forma espectacular una carcajada - debo ir a verle y hablar con él.

La mujer se levantó de un salto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Yaz trató de impedírselo.

-¡Espera, Doc! ¿Estás segura?

En eso entró Ryan informando sobre qué el Amo había despertado y Missy aprovechó la oportunidad para apartar a Yaz y salir, los jóvenes la siguieron y al llegar a la puerta ella se detuvo y los miró.

-Tengo que hablar con él a solas un momento, es importante.

Sin decir nada más abrió la puerta y entró.

___ --- ¯¯¯ --- ___

El Doctor aún estaba sentado en el suelo, tratando de asumirlo, de pensar en algo, un plan,... cuándo oyó que abrían la puerta y la vio entrar volviendo a cerrarla detrás suyo. No se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, era ella, era como verse a sí misma, pero con cara de psicópata.

-¿Doctor? - preguntó Missy dudando un momento pues se le hizo algo extraño verle con su anterior cuerpo. 

-¿Missy? - respondió él con otra pregunta. 

-Creo, querido, que algo salió mal cuando nos regeneramos en ese incendio. 

-La regeneración en sí no salió mal, el problema fueron los rostros que llegaron después. 

-Sí, no tengo nada en contra de tu cuerpo Doc, eras muy linda y puedo sacarle provecho, pero no quiero que me llamen por ahí Doctor o que tenga que cargar con tus enemigos y con tus problemas. 

-¿Y yo? Yo también voy a tener que cargar con tus problemas, además que mis amigos seguro que me dejan después de ésto, no creo que vuelvan a sentirse cómodos a mi lado mientras yo lleve tu rostro, te temen y me temerán a mí y volveré a quedar solo. 

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan para arreglar esto? 

-No tengo plan Missy, sabes que nunca tengo planes para nada y aquí improvisar y correr no servirá. Creo que deberíamos decirles lo que sucede, sería un buen paso para empezar. 

-Sí, vamos - asintió Missy volviendo hacia la puerta, pero su pie golpeó con algo metálico y pequeño, y al mirar vio las esposas - ... o no... 

-¿Cómo? - Cuestionó extrañado el Doctor que acababa de ponerse en pie. 

-Si se enteran de que yo soy el Amo y no tú, será a mí a quién encierren aquí, ya estuve bastante tiempo en la bóveda y no pienso volver. 

-Missy... Me salvaste la vida en el incendio, ¿Qué forma de devolverte el favor sería enjaularte de nuevo? Yo se lo impediría, Missy, no dejaré que te encierren, al menos no esta vez. 

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, querido Doctor, si quieres "devolverme el favor" como dices, te estarás aquí calladito y no le dirás a nadie quién soy. 

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡No te quedarás con mi vida! 

-Trata de impedirmelo si puedes.

Missy corrió empujando al Doctor contra la pared y le susurró al oído:

-¿A quién crees que creerán tus amigos? 

Los corazones del Doctor se contrajeron con dolor al darse cuenta de que Missy estaba en lo cierto, ellos no le creerían, no con ese aspecto y menos con ella diciéndoles lo contrario. Pero debía intentarlo, advertirles, aunque huyesen de su TARDIS, lo que importaba era alejarlo de las garras de Missy, que estuviesen a salvo.

-Sabes que no soy de los que se rinden fácil, Missy. 

Él la empujó quitándosela de encima y hubo un extraño e incómodo momento de quietud, mirándose a los ojos, calculando, prediciendo los movimientos del otro. El primero en moverse fue el Doctor, que se abalanzó hacia Missy y ella correspondió atacando le a él, pero el Doctor no iba a atacar, solo quería distraerla, la esquivó y corrió a la puerta cuan rápido pudo. 

-¡Ah! - gritó Missy de forma sobreactuada tirándose al suelo, junto al Doctor, de una forma tremendamente dramática - ¡Ayuda!

Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar siquiera en lo que estaba sucediendo, la puerta se abrió y la Fam al completo entró corriendo, Yaz y Ryan lo inmovilizaron empujándo lo contra una pared, mientras que Graham se agachó junto a Missy para comprobar si estaba herida. 

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Yaz aún sin liberar al Doctor, que ella creía que era el Amo. 

-¿En serio hace falta decirlo? - respondió Missy mirando con desprecio a Doc - Él me atacó. 

-¡No! - exclamó él en respuesta, no furioso, sino preocupado, algo triste y muy asustado - yo no la ataqué, os lo juro, fue ella, se tiró al suelo solo, yo no... - bajó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba todo eso - ... yo no he hecho nada - susurró finalmente, casi como un suspiro, aunque sabía que no convencería a nadie.

Missy sólo tuvo que dar un par de órdenes para que lo esposasen, encadenasen y encerrasen de nuevo, la mirada de satisfacción y orgullo de la psicópata, antes de ir a tomar el té con la Fam, hundió a un más al Doctor. Sentía sus corazones rotos, sus amigos, su familia, engañados por el Amo y trata dole así, como si fuese un monstruo, aquellos que había comenzado a considerar su hogar, ahora la temían,... Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, estaba destrozado y sin esperanza. 


	3. Visita inesperada

Los días pasaban. Missy se había hecho pasar por él sin mucha dificultad, era ciento que ahora vestía distinto; con una camisa roja, un chaleco negro con dibujos dorados en gallifreyan, pantalones y botas de tacón negros, a parte de usar maquillaje por primera vez desde que la fam la conocía; pero a pesar de ello pasó desapercibida, un control mental básico, como el que usó siendo Saxon, bastó para engañar las débiles mentes humanas. 

Lo que no le gustaba tanto era tener que salvar vidas, pero cuando las mascotas del Doctor no estaban delante, cegaba un par de vidas para compensar y desahogarse. 

Por otro lado, el verdadero Doctor seguía encerrado, Missy se había asegurado de ello a base de amenazarle con matar a sus amigos si él escapaba o trataba de vencerla de alguna forma. Todos los días iba a llevarle la comida, era su excusa para comprobar que no había escapado y asegurar los grilletes ya que él tardaba poco en quitárselo, no para escapar, sino porque le eran incómodos.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, dos semanas pasaron con el Doctor teniendo que soportar las burlas y regodeos de Missy, ella disfrutaba de humillarle, recordarle que era ella quién estaba viajando con sus amigos y, sobre todo, amaba ver su rostro de horror y desesperación cuando le recordaba sus amenazas hacia ellos si escapaba. Pero aquel día se pasó. 

-¿Sabes qué he descubierto? - dijo ella con malicia dejando un cuenco de arroz y un vaso de agua delante de Doc. 

-¿Que no se puede sobrevivir a base de migas de pan, arroz soso y agua? ¿Que aunque sea el niño eterno necesito mis tres comidas diarias como los demás? ¿O que simplemente no sabes cocinar? - respondió el hombre mirando con asco la comida, su cuerpo tenía mucho más aguante que el humano, pero a este ritmo moriría de hambre. 

-Buen intento, - se burló dándole una patadita a la comida para acercarla más al Doctor - pero no. - no pudo contener una buena carcajada negando con la cabeza - Lo cierto es que ya lo sospechaba, es casi un secreto a voces, pero al fin lo he confirmado, entre en su mente y lo vi. Esa mascota tuya... ¿Cómo era?... Yaz...? Sí, esa,... ¿Sabes? Está colada por ti, Doctor, o al menos por tu anterior tú. 

-Eso ya lo suponía. 

-... Y eso que es más discreta que Marta... Veo que has mejorado en ese tema, te felicito - se burló. 

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Missy?

-OH! Sí, perdona. Es que estaba pensando que como ahora yo tengo tu anterior cuerpo, el que a ella le gustaba tanto,... Tal vez podría complacerla sus deseos ¿no? ¿Tú qué crees? 

El Doctor tenía la costumbre de no dejar traslucir cuando le hacían daño, se mantenía firme y sereno, siempre tan estoico, negándose a mostrar debilidad. Pero cuando se trataba de sus acompañantes... Missy sabía muy bien que ese era su punto débil. Esta vez había conseguido ver el verdadero espanto en los ojos del Doctor, en su cara y su mueca de horror. 

-¡A Yaz no la toques! - rugió Doc forcejeando con las cadenas. 

-¿Por qué no? Ella realmente desea a este cuerpo y parece mucho más fuerte que Lucy, creo que sería divertido, al final las dos salimos ganando, ella obtiene lo que lleva deseando desde hace tanto y yo amaré romperla. 

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! - gritó Doc forcejeando de nuevo y esta vez se libró de las cadenas y empujó a Missy contra la pared - ¡A ella déjala en paz! Yaz no es uno de tus juguetes. 

El Doctor estaba furioso, desesperado, muy preocupado y eso le sacó una sonrisa a Missy. 

-¡Vaya...! - se rió ella - sabía que te molestaría mucho, pero no tanto, esto es encantador... Muero de ganas de ver tu reacción cuando finalmente la pille a solas y tome lo que quiero... 

Doc ya no podía soportarlo más, había estado aguantando sus burlas, insultos, golpes y amenazas mucho tiempo, solo para proteger a la fam. No permitiría que ahora el Amo se aprovecharse de su pequeña Yaz.

Se abalanzó desesperado contra Missy y ella lo esquivó sin dificultad, agarró el cuello del Doctor, le golpeó en las corvas haciéndole caer de espaldas, se sentó sobre su pecho sin soltar su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarle. Fue demasiado rápido. Él forcejeó y luchó por librarse de ella y de su agarre cada vez más apretado, pero fue en vano, ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño, pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. En un acto de desesperación el Doctor agarró lo primero que pilló, el vaso que Missy le había traído, y le echó toda el agua a la cara de la dama del tiempo. 

En el instante en que Missy retrocedió sorprendida por el agua fría, el Doctor gateó apartándose de ella tanto como pudo y se quedó sentado en el suelo contra la pared, al otro extremo de la habitación. Ella no tardó en reaccionar y acercarse a él de nuevo, tomando de camino las esposas que habían quedado en el suelo. El Doctor se encogió esperando que ella le pegara como había hecho tantas veces. 

-Oímos golpes, Doc - Sonó la voz de Ryan en la puerta - ¿va todo bien? 

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta y vieron a los tres humanos asomado con la preocupación y confusión reflejados en su rostro. 

-No pasa nada - Missy forzó un tono tranquilizador, suave y hasta inocente - alguien trató de escapar, pero ya está bajo control, solo debo encadenarlo de nuevo - dijo agachándose junto al Doctor para empujarlo y esposarle las manos con los grilletes, al igual que los tobillos y el cuello - Ya no dará más problemas ¿verdad, Amo? - tras decir eso, envió de inmediato un mensaje a la mente del Doctor - "será mejor que te rindas, estás haciendo el ridículo, ya son míos de todas formas". 

-No - susurró el Doctor furioso - jamás me rendiré. 

-Pues entonces tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo aquí encadenado. 

Tras esa amenaza, Missy arrastró al Doctor hasta donde estaba antes y lo volvió a encadenar a la pared. 

-Tal vez luego traiga algo más fuerte para retenerte - susurró ella - ya que parece que con esto no te basta. 

El Doctor no dijo nada, solo miró como Missy se alejaba de él dando una patada con el tacón de la bota a su cuenco de arroz; que terminó desparramado, cayendo incluso sobre el Doctor; y luego ella se alejó por la puerta hablando tranquilamente con la fam. 

Él suspiró con tristeza, lo único que necesitaba ahora era un abrazo, pero... ¿Quién en su sano juicio abrazaría al maldito Amo? 

Cuando, rato después, el Doctor oyó que la puerta se abría de nuevo, bajó enseguida la cabeza esperando una lluvia de burlas, regodeo e insultos por parte de Missy, pero eso nunca llegó, lo que oyó le sorprendió más. 

-Ho... Hola, Amo - oyó la voz de Yaz, suave, dulce y algo temblorosa. 

Al Doctor le costó creer lo que oía y levantó la cabeza para confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Ahí estaba ella, Yaz se acercaba despacio y parecía dudar, le tenía miedo, llevaba algo entre las manos, pero no le dio importancia, estaba centrado en ella, se alegraba tanto de volver a verla y que estuviese sana y salva, que tardó un momento en reaccionar y responderle. 

-Hola, Yaz - sonrió suavemente tratando de parecer lo más amigable posible, no quería asustarla más. 

Aún así, al verlo, ella retrocedió un paso dudando antes de seguir y agacharse junto a él. 

-Vi que el Doctor tiró tu comida sin querer, creo que no se dio cuenta, así que te traje otro cuenco. 

Dejó frente a él una bandeja con un vaso de zumo de naranja, un bol de arroz con trocitos de carne y papas fritas, cubiertos y a un lado dos galletas. ¡Comida de verdad! El Doctor estaba tan alegre que casi comienza a llorar de la emoción, pero tuvo que contenerse. 

-Gracias - dijo él sonriendo, con la voz algo quebrada por la emoción y las lágrimas contenidas - Muchas gracias, Yaz - su agradecimiento sonaba tan sincero que hizo a Yaz sentirse algo conmovida, pero aún desconfiaba. 

-Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme Yaz - respondió ella algo tensa, los recuerdos de lo que el Amo había hecho la hacían sentirse muy incómoda tan cerca de él - y solo lo hago, a pesar de que trataste de matarnos, para demostrarte que a diferencia de ti, nosotros somos buenas personas - hizo una pausa y se levantó - En un rato vuelvo a por la bandeja y los cubiertos - explicó antes de dirigirse a la puerta. 

-¡Yaz! Digo... ¡Yasmine! - la llamó en el último segundo y ella lo miró confundida - Ten cuidado, por favor, hay muchos peligros ahí fuera, algunos que, aunque estén ante ti, no los podrás ver, sólo... Ándate con ojo, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño. 

-De acuerdo - asintió Yaz con tono incrédulo y muy desconfiada, luego salió de la habitación y cerró con llave. 

Fue una situación algo extraña, pero él no desaprovecharía una comida de verdad y devoró lo que le había traído lo más rápido que pudo, disfruto de las galletas y el zumo, sabían caseros, estaba seguro de que debía darle las gracias a la TARDIS por eso. Era un poco de paz en su pequeño infierno, le hizo sentirse bien por primera vez en semanas. 

Al terminar, dejó la bandeja y los cubiertos colocados lo más cerca de la puerta que le permitieron las cadenas, había notado la incomodidad de Yaz y así ella podría recogerlo sin tener que acercarse mucho a él, para que estuviese más tranquila. Luego retrocedió de nuevo, se acurrucó en el suelo junto a la pared y cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse y desconectar, pensar en los buenos momentos y revivirlos en su mente, su vías de escape. 

Normalmente no dormía, solo pegaba cabezadas de pie en las partes aburridas, pero... estando encerrado... ¿qué parte no era aburrida? 

Cuando Yaz volvió para recoger la bandeja, él ya se había quedado dormido, sumergido en viejos y encantadores recuerdos. Ella lo observó un momento extrañada tenía un mal presentimiento, al principio pensó que era solo la doctora ocultándoles algo importante (como siempre), pero cuanto más veía a aquél hombre, más sentía que estaba relacionado con esa sensación que tenía de que algo iba mal. 

Sin decir nada, para no despertarle, tomó las cosas del almuerzo y se marchó asegurándose de cerrar bien con llave. 

-Yaz... - la llamó Ryan con un serio tono de preocupación al verla entrar en la cocina con la bandeja - ¿Estás bien? ¿Trató de hacerte daño? ¿Él...?

-Tranquilo, Ryan, estoy bien, estaba dormido, creo que ni me vio entrar - dijo ella dejando las cosas en el fregadero y luego se sentó con los demás - además, cuando le llevé la comida antes se lo veía muy agradecido, parecía incluso un poco inofensivo. Es raro, no parece el mismo de la última vez. 

-Doc tampoco, pero sigue siendo ella ¿no? - respondió Graham - debe ser algo de la regeneración, supongo. 

-Debe ser - dijo Yaz aún pensativa, algo no terminaba de sonarle bien. 

-¿Sucede algo, "familia"? - sonó la voz de la Doctora entrando en la cocina. 

-No, Doc, solo hablábamos - respondió Ryan. 

-Ya veo - la mujer se paseó entre ellos y lanzó una fija mirada a Yaz - deberías andarte con ojo, no es bueno confiarse cuando estás cerca del Amo, es peligroso y un genio de la manipulación, no te dejes engañar, aunque ahora se vea tan patético, sigue siendo peligroso... - sus palabras no eran sólo palabras, la estaba controlando, entrando en su mente para convencerla de todo lo que decías -... créeme, soy el Doctor. 

Ese pequeño juego mental bastó para convencerlos a todos . 

-Tienes razón, seguro que solo trataba de engañarme, - respondió Yaz - mejor no le doy más vueltas. 

Pero esa fe en las palabras del falso Doctor, aunque se aferraron a la mente de los hombres, a Yaz se le desvaneció y volvieron sus dudas al oír a la rubia decir:

-Vamos, mascotitas ¿queréis otra aventura más?

-Yo no, - contestó Yaz con mala cara mientras los demás asentían encantados.

-¿Por qué? - le preguntó Ryan extrañado. 

-Estoy muy cansada y no me siento muy bien - dijo frotándose la cien - pero podéis ir sin mí, no pasa nada. 

-¿Estás segura? - insistió Graham. 

-Sí, seguro. Pasadlo bien. Yo iré a descansar un poco. 

-Pues bien - intervino Missy - descansa, pequeña, nos vemos luego - el tono era insinuante lo menos - chicos, conmigo. 

Los tres salieron de la cocina y Yaz tomó una taza de té antes de dirigirse a su habitación. 

Hay que decir que la TARDIS estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar al Doctor, pero Missy también la tenía bajo amenaza y se las apañaba para frustrar los pocos intentos que la TARDIS aún hacía para ayudar a su querido Doctor. En cambio hoy había tenido suerte. 

Missy siempre tiraba la comida que la nave creaba para el Doctor, y aunque los palitos de pescado con natillas terminaron en la basura, Yaz llegó a tiempo para coger el zumo y galletas. Además, que sin el Amo por los alrededores, nadie podía reprocharle por reorganizar un poco los pasillos ¿o sí? 

Por mucho que Yaz se esforzaba en llegar a su habitación, solo daba vueltas en círculos, pasando una y otra vez por la puerta de la celda. 

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? - le preguntó a la nave. 

Se sentía algo confundida y preocupada, no quería ver al Amo, quería ir a su habitación y descansar. 

Pero con un zumbido, la TARDIS dejó en claro que no le daría otra opción e hizo abrirse la puerta de la celda invitando a Yaz a entrar. Missy le tenía prohibido abrir la puerta, pero ¿quién se chivaría?

Yaz pudo oír el sonido de sus cadenas y un suave gemido. Se acercó a la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza para ver lo que la nave quería mostrarle. 

El hombre seguía dormido, pero parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, temblaba un poco aveces se movía y gemía en sueños, también le pareció oírle murmurar algo, estaba sudando y se le veía mucho más asustado, indefenso e inofensivo de como lo había visto nunca antes. 

Solo hizo falta un pequeño zumbido de la nave para hacer entender a Yaz lo que debía hacer. Ella se le acercó y se agachó a su lado para sacudir suavemente su hombro. 

-¿Amo? - dudó un momento de lo que estaba haciendo ¿y si se despertaba de mal humor y la atacaba, la puerta estaba abierta, podía escapar…

El hombre despertó y su mirada se cruzó con la de Yaz, luego él se lanzó sobre ella, la joven pensó que iba a atacar, pero en lugar de eso, la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. No entendía nada, ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para asustar al Amo así? 

-¡eh…! Tranquilo… - le susurró ella acariciándole la espalda en un intento de consolarlo. 

De pronto él se apartó de ella cuán rápido pudo, como si le hubiese dado un corrientazo. 

-Yo… No debí abrazarte - dijo él - no debí hacerlo, el Doctor… 

-El Doctor no sabrá nada de esto si tú no quieres, - lo calmó ella, llevaba tanto tiempo allí encerrado y viendo cómo lo trataba el Doctor, entendía que alguien normal le tuviese un poco de miedo, pero… ¿El Amo? - no pasa nada, tranquilízate - siguió ella - ¿tuviese una pesadilla? 

-¿Tanto se notaba? - preguntó él bajando la cabeza. 

-Un poco, aunque no creí que pudieses tener pesadillas… quiero decir… Tú causas pesadillas. ¿No? 

-Hasta los más aterradores monstruos, los más sádicos asesinos, incluso los daleks, ángeles llorosos, la vashta nerada… Tienen pesadillas, esa pesadilla es el Doctor. 

-¿Te da miedo Doc? 

El hombre tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento no parecía un maníaco genocida, sino un niño pequeño solo y asustado diciéndole a sus padres que teme al monstruo bajo su cama, aunque para muchos él era el monstruo bajo la cama. 

Si la TARDIS la había traído sería por algo, pensó Yaz, la TARDIS no la metería en problemas sin el Doctor cerca, y viendo al Amo en ese estado, sintió compasión por él. 

-Amo, iba a tomarme un té en mi habitación, ¿Qué te parece si te traigo uno a ti y me cuentas sobre la pesadilla o hablamos de algo? - ofreció Yaz. 

Hacía tiempo que la joven había oído hablar de Missy y la bóveda, entonces el Amo se volvió bueno, o casi. El Doctor no parecía interesado, pero ella podía intentar hacerle cambiar de nuevo y que fuese un Amo bueno ¿no?

-Eres muy amable, Yasmine, pero no creo que el Doctor esté de acuerdo en que hagas eso, podrían haber problemas. 

-El Doctor no está, y mientras no me ataques ni trates de escapar, no me chivaré. 

-Gracias - respondió él con una gran sonrisa. 

-Ahora vuelvo. 

Yaz se levantó y salió de la celda cerrando la puerta por si acaso. 

-Gracias - dijo entonces el verdadero Doctor a su fiel amiga que le había tratado ayuda y apoyo - gracias por traer a Yaz. 

Aunque le dolía y le costaba una barbaridad, estar delante de Yaz y no poder decir que él era el Doctor, con tal de no estar solo, de poder ver a uno de sus amigos, merecía mil veces la pena.


	4. ¿Se revela al impostor?

Yaz volvió un rato después con las dos tazas de té y un plato de galletas, el ver que el hombre al que creía el Amo no se había movido ni tratado de escapar, se sintió más tranquila y se sentó en el suelo a una distancia segura de él pasándole su taza y dejando las galletas en el centro para compartir. 

Cuando ella sugirió que le contase su pesadilla él se negó. 

La pesadilla que había tenido era sobre el Amo Saxon, él y la nueva Missy estaban en el Valian, cuando lo de los Toclafein y le trataban peor que aquella vez, pero lo pero de su pesadilla era que trataban a Yaz, Ryan y Graham como hizo el Amo aquella vez con la familia de Marta y Jack. Llevaba ya un tiempo con pesadillas similares, se despertaba temblando y solo quería ver a la familia y comprobar que estaban bien, pero no podía y cada vez se le rompían más los corazones.

No podía contarle la pesadilla a Yaz, porque ella sabría que él era el Doctor, pero al menos esta vez la tenía enfrente, podía saber que estaba bien y se reconfortaba en ello. 

-Bueno - suspiró Yaz - ¿Y si me cuentas alguna anécdota del Doctor? Os conocéis desde hace mucho, alguna debes saber. 

-Sí - se rió un poco - me sé unas cuantas. 

El Doctor sabía que debía hablar en tercera persona o desde el punto de vista del Amo, y salvo algún pequeño desliz que pudo corregir a tiempo, logró hacerlo bastante bien. No le contó historias heroicas, emotivas ni tristes, sino las más divertidas y ridículas, esas que le hacían olvidar las partes malas, y ambos no paraban de reírse. A Yaz casi se le sale el té por la nariz de la risa. 

Pasaron un buen rato hablando y riendo tranquilos, habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Entonces el Doctor vio algo que le llamó la atención. 

-Yasmine… ¿Qué es lo que llevas en la muñeca? - preguntó, aunque sospechaba lo que era, solo quería confirmarlo. 

-¿Ésto? - preguntó ella mostrando un pequeño brazalete que parecía salido de la TARDIS - me lo dio Doc hace un par de viajes antes del incidente del incendio, es un inhibidor de interferencias telepática, impide que nadie altere mi mente. Antes, cuando te traje la comida, me sentí un poco incómoda, Doc dijo que podías manipularnos con telepatía o algo así, y me daba miedo que lo hicieses conmigo, luego recordé que tenía esto y me lo puse antes de venir a recoger la bandeja, no me lo he quitado desde entonces, así no puedes utilizarme ni alterar mi mente. Así estoy más segura cuando entro aquí...

-... Y puedes hablarme sin miedo, entiendo, eres muy lista. - dijo él sin poder contener una sonrisa de orgullo y un poco de alegría - gracias por hacerme compañía a pesar de… de todo, sé que me tienes miedo, y que me lo merezco, yo… Sólo… Gracias, gracias por todo… 

Mientras hablaba, pudo oírse unos ruidos a lo lejos, la puerta de la TARDIS abriéndose y el despegue. 

-Doc ya volvió - dijo Yaz - será mejor que me vaya - comenzó a recoger las tazas vacías y el plato con las migas de galletas - volveré en cuanto pueda ¿Vale? Procura portarte bien. 

-Por supuesto. 

Yaz salió zumbando de la celda, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dejó todo en la cocina para luego correr a su habitación y hacer como si nada, fingió normalidad con los demás, pero en el fondo sentía cada vez más que algo andaba mal con Doc, su cambio de ropa y actitud le parecían cada vez más extraños. No lo sabía, pero el brazalete estaba cumpliendo su función, protegiendo su mente, pero no del hombre que decía ser el Amo, sino de la mujer que juraba ser el Doctor. 

Por suerte para ella, Missy aún no se había dado cuenta del brazalete, mucho menos de su verdadera utilidad. 

...

Ya había caído la noche y todos dormían en sus camas, o el suelo en el caso del Doctor, cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió. 

Al oír el sonido de la puerta, el Doctor se incorporó con una sonrisa esperando ver a Yaz colándose a hurtadillas, pero en cambio se encontró con el siniestro rostro de Missy asomándose por la puerta. 

-Hola, Doctor… - saludó ella mientras entraba y pudo ver como la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de su prisioneros convirtiéndose en odio - ¿esperabas a otra persona? - preguntó entonces al darse cuenta de lo que la desilusión del Doctor significaba. 

-A nadie, Missy ¿por qué iba a esperar a alguien? aquí todos me temen y odian, gracias por eso - dijo con un poco de sarcasmo al final. 

-Denada - respondió con mayor sarcasmo y le esposó las manos de nuevo - pero a mí no puedes mentirme, vi tu cara, eres transparente, Doctor, dime ¿A quien esperabas?

-A nadie, no esperaba a nadie, de hecho, ese nadie te incluye a ti. 

Ella le soltó un fuerte guantazo con el reverso de la mano. 

-No me mientas, - habló con tono firme - dime quién esperabas que viniera a verte. 

-Nadie - insistió él. 

Le cayó otro guantazo. 

-¿Me vas a responder? - insistió ella. 

-No hay nada que responder. 

Missy le golpeó en el rostro de nuevo, haciéndole esta vez escupir sangre. 

-¿Esperabas al chico? - insistió preguntando ella. 

-No

-¿A la chica? 

-No

-¿Al viejo? 

-No

-¿Alguien fuera de la TARDIS?

-No

Ella le metió un rodillazo en el estómago y otro guantazo, luego le agarró con fuerza del cuello empujándolo contra la pared. 

-¿Por qué eres tan tozudo? - le reprochó - un día de estos ser tan cabezota acabará matándote - amenazó mientras apretaba más contra la garganta del Doctor. 

-Si… me conoces… y sabes que no cederé… por mucho que me golpees y tortures - le contaba hablar por la falta de aire, pero no mostró preocupación por ella - ¿por qué insistes? - preguntó arqueando una ceja, relajado y sin mostrar miedo. 

-Porque, aunque no obtenga la información que quiero, al menos puedo disfrutar viéndote sufrir. 

Su mirada de loca se intensificó y le soltó para darle otros puñetazos que le hicieron escupir sangre de nuevo, seguidos de un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. 

… 

Al despertar después del interrogatorio de Missy, el Doctor se vio más encadenado incluso que antes, por mejorar un poco la situación ¿no? Respiró hondo tratando de tomárselo con calma. Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, los pies encadenados y colgado manos que estaban sujetas por las muñecas con cadenas y le mantenían con los brazos estirados en diagonal hacia los lados encadenados a la pared. Además, le había puesto lo que parecía un collar para perros con otra cadena más. Eso último era más por la humillación y el ego del Amo que para retenerlo en la celda. 

El Doctor suspiró pensando que podía haber sido peor, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero Yaz le había dicho que volvería y de primera entrada esa idea le dio esperanzas.

Y esperó, esperó en silencio a su amiga, con toda su paciencia, pero Yaz no apareció aquella noche, ni al día siguiente, ni el siguiente después de ese… Cinco días habían pasado con la misma e insufrible rutina de antes de las visitas de Yaz y el Doctor ya creía que no volvería a visitarlo nunca. Le preocupaba que Missy la hubiese descubierto y hecho algo malo, era su amiga y no quería que tuviese que pagar por haber sido amable con él, menos pagar ante El Amo, Master, el más sanguinario y chiflado de los señores del tiempo… temía lo que pudiese hacerle y ese pensamiento no le dejaba dormir.

La puerta se abrió y el Doctor instintivamente bajó la cabeza, por los pasos de tacones que oyó, su forma de caminar, pudo distinguir con los ojos cerrados que era Missy quién había entrado. 

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Doc. 

-¿Ya ni siquiera saludas? - dijo ella fingiendo estar ofendida. 

-Buenos días… 

-Ya es por la tarde - interrumpió mirándose las uñas. 

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué quieres… ? - respondió el Doctor cada vez más molesto. 

-No, no, no… - interrumpió de nuevo negando con la cabeza - llámame por mi nombre. 

-¡Missy! - gritó molesto. 

-Ese no… - insistió ella. 

El Doctor resopló rodando los ojos con molestia y logró tragarse su orgullo, como tantas veces había tenido que hacer desde que estaba así. 

-¡Oh! Mi Ama, espero que tengáis una espléndida tarde ¿Qué es lo que desea hoy para honrarme con su visita? - respondió finalmente Doc sobreactuando y con tono de sarcasmo, pero a Missy le sirvió. 

-Solo venía a avisarte amablemente, de que podía haber un poco de ruido en la TARDIS. 

-¿Piensas montar una fiesta?

-Algo así, el niño y el abuelo están fuera por asuntos personales, por lo que Yaz y yo nos quedamos solas en la TARDIS,... ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar? 

-¡NO! Missy, déjala en paz, ella no es tu juguete. 

-Ya, ya,... - dijo acercándose a él hasta quedar justo delante suyo - Siempre dices lo mismo, pero sabes que no puedes impedírm... 

Antes de que Missy pudiese terminar la frase, el Doctor la había golpeado con la cabeza, dándole en la boca y ella retrocedió un paso sorprendida, mirando al Doctor. Con cuidado tocó su labio la llena de dos dedos y los miró manchados de rojo, pero no era pintalabios, le estaba sangrando el labio. 

-Esta me la pagas - respondió con tono tranquilo y una sonrisa, luego dio media vuelta sin decir nada más salió cerrando la puerta con llave. 

El Doctor bajó la cabeza, esperando que ella volviese con algún tipo de arma o algo con lo que hacerle pagar por golpearla.

Casi una hora después la puerta se abrió de nuevo, el Doctor mantuvo la cabeza agachada y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que le cayese un golpe, pero de nuevo le sorprendió un amable saludo y levantó la cabeza para ver a Yaz entrando con dos tés y un paquete de galletas. 

Él le sonrió, realmente se alegraba mucho de que fuese ella y no Missy, pero Yaz quedó paralizada un momento, se podía ver la pena y preocupación en sus ojos, casi se le cae todo lo que llevaba en las manos y terminó por correr hacia él. 

-¿Amo? - dijo dejando todo en el suelo junto a él y luego tomó su rostro con cuidado y comenzó a mirarlo. 

Cuando los dedos de Yaz rozaron su pómulo su rostro se estremeció de dolor. No había pensado en ello, pero los moratones que le había dejado Missy debían seguir allí y Yaz los había visto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó ella. 

-Me pelee con el Doctor - respondió el Doctor. 

-¿Cuando? 

-La última vez que viniste, por la noche. 

-Pero… ¿una pelea? - Yaz sacudió la cabeza - No puede ser, ¿Cómo puedes haber quedado tú así y ella sin ni un rasguño? 

-Digamos que la pelea no estaba muy igualada - respondió con tranquilidad y sonriendo para calmar a su amiga - ¿Y tú estás bien? Los viajes en la TARDIS pueden ser muy peligrosos, ¿Nadie te ha hecho daño? 

-No, estoy bien ¿Estabas preocupado? 

-Dijiste que volverías,... - dijo bajando la cabeza - No viniste y pensé que podía haberte pasado algo. 

Yaz se quedó callada mirando a aquel hombre, encadenado y maltratado, aún así se preocupaba por ella ¿Y se suponía que ese era el malo, el psicópata del Amo? 

-Lo siento, no pude escabullirme antes - contestó ella. 

Luego sacó de su bolsillo unas llave y él la miró sorprendido, viendo como le liberaba las manos y le ayudaba a incorporarse con cuidado para que pudiese sentarse en una posición más cómoda. Tomaron té, comieron galletas, hablaron un rato y luego Yaz se tuvo que ir de nuevo, pero no sin antes volver a encadenarlo para que "el Doctor" no se diese cuenta de que ella había estado allí. 

La puerta de la celda se cerró, pero no oyó el sonido de la llave, sino unos pasos de tacones y la voz que los siguió. 

-Yaz, me alegra cruzarme contigo - oyó decir a Missy, suerte que no pudo ver como esta miraba a Yaz - ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Solo paseando un poco por los pasillos, siempre me pierdo, buscaba la salida - respondió ella con naturalidad, pero se sentí bastante nerviosa, preocupada, y no sabía por qué. 

-¿Te aburres estando sola en la TARDIS? 

En lo que decía eso Missy acorraló a Yaz contra la pared. 

-Precisamente por eso iba a salir, si me lo permites… - ella trató de escabullirse, se sentía muy incómoda, pero Missy se lo impidió agarrando la de los hombros contra la pared - ¡Doctor! - exclamó asustada - ¿Qué haces? ¡Suelta me! 

El verdadero Doctor, encerrado en la celda, no necesitó de más para saber lo que sucedía, lo que Missy pretendía hacer y no iba a permitírselo. 

El cuerpo de Missy estaba completamente pegado al de Yaz y sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, fuerte, pero tranquila, mezclarse con la suya, acelerada por el miedo. Pudo ver en sus labios como se formaba una sonrisa y no le costó imaginar el significado de esta, ni las intenciones que ocultaba tras ella, pero le costaba creer que viniese del Doctor. 

-Yaz... - susurró su nombre haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos - Siempre de dura y en el fondo tan inocente - esa última palabra le sonó terriblemente mal haciendo que se estremeciera. 

-Por favor, detente... - suplicó automáticamente con otro susurro, pero fue ignorada - dejame, por favor, Doctor... - repitió ya desesperada al borde del llanto.

El verdadero Doctor había comenzado a forcejear con las cadenas, le contó, pero logró librarse de ellas y se lanzó contra la puerta que por suerte no habían llegado a cerrar con llave. 

-¡Apártate de ella! - gritó lanzando a Missy al suelo. 

Yaz se quedó sorprendida al ver que "el Amo" la había salvado y corriendo se escondió detrás de él, lo cual le sorprendió más, no entendía por qué se sentía más segura con él, que era malvado, que con Doc. 

-No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima - advirtió el Doctor a Missy. 


	5. Es el Amo...

-No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima - advirtió el Doctor a Missy protegiendo a Yaz con su cuerpo. 

-¡Amo! ¿Cómo osas amenazarme y tratar de arrebatarme a Yaz? - protestó ella con con un tono ofendido muy sobreactuado - Yaz, ven conmigo, no quiero que ese monstruo te haga daño. 

La humana no se movió, estaba paralizada por la confusión, se suponía que el Doctor era la buena y el Amo un asesino, alguien peligroso, de quién debía desconfiar,... pero está vez era él quién la había salvado de ella y en estos momentos confiaba más en el "monstruo" que en la supuesta heroína. ¿Qué debía hacer…? 

-Yaz… - dijo esta vez él - corre. 

Tras decir eso, en menos de un parpadeo, el Doctor había corrido hacia Missy, la cual ya estaba de nuevo en pie, y ambos luchaban como dos fieras salvajes. Agarrándose por los pelos o la ropa, metiendo patadas, puñetazos y arañazos,... En un momento ella agarró los pelos de su oponente haciéndole soltar un gemido y le golpeó con la rodilla entre las piernas, con lo que el gemido se convirtió en un grito. Él le mordió como pudo en el brazo con el que agarraba su cabello, en un desesperado intento por soltarse de ella, pero con la misma que su mano le soltó, la otra se estrelló contra su mejilla provocando que tropezara y se chocará con la pared del pasillo. 

El Doctor estaba en el suelo acariciando la zona dolorida de su cabeza por el golpe y el tirón de pelo. Missy caminó hasta quedar a su lado, por encima de él. Ambos se miraron y se gruñeron. 

-Yo que tú no habría salido de la celda - advirtió ella empujándolo con un tacón en el pecho para tumbarlo en el suelo - no tolero que nadie desobedezca mis órdenes. 

El zapato se deslizó hasta su cuello y con la punta presionó su garganta, él comenzó a respirar entrecortado y con dificultad, sus manos se aferraron a la pierna de la dama del tiempo en un intento de apartarla y liberar se tráquea, pero solo consiguió que ella pisara más fuerte, hasta el punto de que realmente no podía respirar en absoluto. 

Forcejear no servía de nada. 

Comenzaba a sentirse mareado por la falta de oxígeno, terminó cerrando los ojos y dejando de resistirse sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por escapar y de todas formas ella no lo mataría, no aún, no así, para ella esto era un juego y le necesitaba para divertirse. 

Por suerte para él no se equivocaba y Missy terminó por apartar el pie de su cuello, permitiéndole exhalar con alivio y que el aire llegase de nuevo a sus pulmones. Un segundo de paz antes de que ella le agarrarse del pelo y lo arrastrara de nuevo a la celda. 

Le volvió a encadenar de manos y pies, ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento, luego ella quitó de la última cadena el collar de perros que tenía y puso otro que parecía sacado del cine de ciencia ficción. 

-Esto por si se te ocurre tratar de jugármela - dijo antes de ponérselo. 

Después de eso el Doctor bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que con eso al cuello, con un collar eléctrico, no tenía posibilidades. Missy sonrió al verlo rendido y se puso en pie para marcharse. 

-Ama… - la detuvo él, sabiendo que si usaba ese nombre le escucharía, y funcionó - Tú ibas a morir, Missy,... - habló pausadamente - estabas condenada a muerte y, pese a todas las cosas malas que habías hecho, yo te salvé; tú, en cambio, me has arrebatado mi vida. Yo te visitaba porque no quería que te sintiese sola, quería que supiese que me preocupaba por ti y que estaría allí para lo que necesitaras; por tu parte, solo vienes a verme para regodearte de tu victoria y hacerme daño. Yo me preocupaba por tu bienestar y comodidad, te hice regalos, incluso te llevé un gran piano; sin embargo, tú me tienes encerrado en esta pequeña celda, encadenado y ni siquiera me das una comida decente. Missy,... Dime… ¿Qué pude hacer, durante el tiempo que estuviste en la bóveda, para que ahora me trates de esta forma?

-El problema, Doctor, - respondió dándose la vuelta para acercarse a él - no es la bóveda, el problema es que yo no soy buena, no puedo volverme buena y nunca lo haré, - se agachó a su lado - así que no esperes que te devuelva un favor que solo me hiciste por tu propio remordimiento de conciencia, porque yo no soy tan tonta como tú… Además, querido… - movió su mano hasta el collar que le había puesto al Doctor - esto no es sólo eléctrico, sino también un inhibidor del habla y telepático. - giró una pieza y un cosquilleo recorrió la columna del Doctor - Disfruta de tu soledad. 

El trató de gritarle al verla alejarse, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Como advertencia final, mientras Missy salía cerrando la puerta, presionó un botón de un pequeño mando a distancia que ella tenía y la electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del Doctor haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor. Se le saltaron las lágrimas, se sentía derrotado, solo esperaba que Yaz hubiese logrado salir de la TARDIS o encontrado un buen escondite. 

Cuando la descarga terminó y finalmente pudo enfocar la vista y respirar calmadamente, levantó la cabeza y vio que no estaba solo. Yaz se encontraba frente a él, con la espalda contra la pared opuesta, la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa y los ojos inundados de lágrimas no derramadas. Debió esconderse detrás de la puerta cuando él le dijo que corriese, había estado ahí desde el principio, lo había oído todo. 

Él quiso llamarla por su nombre, decirle algo para calmarla y explicarle todo, pero se detuvo en la primera sílaba al recordar que ninguna palabra saldría de su boca con ese collar activado. La impotencia lo devoró por dentro y comenzó a llorar sin poder apartar los ojos de la humana ante él. 

Yaz… 

Normalmente eran tan fuerte, valiente, imparable,... Pero al igual que a él, Missy la había estado rompiendo poco a poco. 

Ella se le acercó lentamente mirándolo de arriba a abajo aún con sorpresa. 

-No puede ser… - susurró Yaz con suavidad al llegar a su lado. 

Se arrodilló frente a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, a esos viejos y tristes ojos. Sus manos tomaron su rostro con cuidado, acariciando su suave pero desarreglada barba y secándose las lágrimas con sus pulgares. 

-No puede ser… - repitió echándole otra mirada a él entero antes de volver a centrarse en sus ojos - ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... Doctor… 

Él quiso hablar de nuevo, pero el collar se lo seguía impidiendo y las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza. Ella lo abrazó para calmarlo, conteniendo estoicamente sus propias lágrimas. Al separarse vio la pieza del collar que activaba el inhibidor del habla y sin pensarlo dos veces, los movió apagandolo. 

El Doctor se estremeció ante otro cosquilleo recorriendo su columna. 

-Yaz… - susurró y al oír su propia voz, suspiró de alivio - lo que has oído… tiene una explicación… 

-Por supuesto que la tiene, - respondió ella sonriendo - y también explica todas las dudas que me han surgido desde el día en que vine a traerte el almuerzo. No entendía por qué tú eras tan bueno y ella tan… Aggg… - hizo una regañina hacia el comportamiento borde y prepotente que la supuesta doctora había estado mostrando - por un momento… Por un momento pensé que era una mala persona por sentirme más a gusto y cómoda contigo que con ella, me sentía un monstruo por tener sentimientos hacia el Amo… - parecía que la voz le comenzaba a temblar, estaba angustiada. 

-¡Oh…! Yaz, tranquila… - trató de calmarla él - ni aunque yo hubiese sido realmente el Amo, habrías hecho nada malo. Nunca hiciste daño a nadie ni siquiera pensaste en hacerlo, solo trataste de ser amable, vistes un brillo en una persona que nadie más podía ver y confiaste en que podrías ayudarlo a ser mejor. Viste lo bueno en alguien, eso no es de mala persona y mucho menos de un monstruo, al contrario, demuestra tu gran corazón. 

-Gracias - lo abrazó de nuevo. 

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no debas estar aquí ni haber oído eso - al oír esas palabras salir de la boca del Doctor, Yaz rompió el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos confundida - estás en serio peligro. Estás atrapada aquí, y cuando Ella vuelva… 

-Tranquilo, - lo interrumpió - no estoy atrapada, aún tengo las llaves, puedo salir cuando quiera. Y puedo sacarte a ti también, luego, cuando vuelvan Ryan y Graham podemos contárselo todo y… 

-¡No! - la detuvo ahora él a ella - Por vuestra propia seguridad nadie más debe saberlo y mucho menos debe enterarse ella de que tú lo sabes, porque… 

En ese momento la boca de Yaz se abrió en un inmenso "o". 

-... Porque ella es el verdadero Amo… - terminó la frase. 

-Cuando es mujer prefiere que le digan Missy, pero sí, es él, y si ve que su disfraz se descubre o que puede perder a sus rehenes, no dudará en eliminarlos antes de que sea tarde para ella y… 

-¿Rehenes? 

El Doctor quedó callado. 

-Doc, dijiste rehenes, imagino que te referías a nosotros… Explícalo. 

-No creo que sea buena idea… 

-No me importa, necesito saberlo, si mi vida depende de ello, dímelo. 

Tras un largo suspiro, el Doctor comenzó a explicar:

-Por eso seguís en la TARDIS, por eso seguís con vida, porque os usa de rehenes contra mí y para torturarme amenazando con haceros daño. - Yaz sintió su corazón romperse con esas palabras - Pero si se ve descubierta o ve que pensáis marcharos para no volver, ya no le seréis útiles, sino una molestia, así que seguramente trate de matarlos a todos o peor, ella es demasiado lista para perder su baza para negociar,... matará a uno como advertencia y al resto los encerrará como auténticos rehenes. Tenerlos sueltos por aquí ya es bastante bondadoso por su parte. 

Los ojos de Yaz estaban húmedos y dos hilos de lágrimas bajaban hasta su barbilla. 

-Imagino que habrías preferido no saberlo - comentó el Doctor viendo el dolor en sus ojos. 

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego asintió, volvió a negar y se encogió de hombros. 

-No sé, me sentía mucho más tranquila en la TARDIS cuando no sabía que mi vida pendía de un hijo cada instante, pero es algo que necesitaba saber, necesitaba que me abrieran los ojos y agradezco que me lo cuentes todo. Pero aún así duele, porque ahora no sé qué hacer y seguir como antes no es una opción, no una al menos que yo pudiese tolerar. 

-Encontraremos la salida, ya lo verás, pero hay que ir con cuidado y… 

Fue de nuevo interrumpido, pero esta vez no como antes que se interrumpían mutuamente al hablar, esta vez fue un sonido, una llave en la puerta. 

Yaz activó de nuevo el collar a toda prisa y se pegó a la pared detrás de la puerta dónde estaba antes, así, al abrirse la puerta, quedó oculta detrás de esta. Ambos rezaron porque Missy no hubiera oído nada, que no viniera a hacerle daño a Yaz, y guardaron silencio. 

-Tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Missy al entrar por la puerta y de inmediato le desactivó de nuevo el collar. 

El Doctor comenzaba a estar mareado ya de tanto activa y desactiva el collar. 

-Yo también, - respondió el Doctor - incumpliste el trato, yo no escapaba ni trataba de vencerte si tú no le hacía daño a mi familia. 

-No le hice daño a nadie. 

-Trataste de violar a Yaz, eso cuenta muy claramente como hacer daño. 

-Tal vez, pero tú no deberías haber intervenido. Ahora se levantarán sospechas y si empieza a confiar más en ti que en mí, si comienza a plantearse que tú puedas ser el Doctor y yo el Amo, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. 

-¡No! Eso no pasará. 

-Exacto, porque tú les harás saber a todos que eres el malo y yo la buena. Al próximo que veas, le atacas, dile cosas que solo yo diría, como si sales de tu celda y amenazas a un con un cuchillo, dame la oportunidad de hacerme la heroína y terminar con cualquier sospecha. 

-Sabes que yo no podría hacerles daño, ni siquiera fingirlo, son mi familia, no puedo… Me rompería el corazón… 

-Pues que se te rompa, para algo tienes otro de repuesto. Y espero que tu "fuga" - hizo comillas con los dedos - y tus amenazas a los humanos sean dignas de mí. 

-Si me escapó de aquí me darás una paliza, eso ya lo has dejado claro. 

-Esta vez no, si así puedo incentivarte a ser malo, no te pegaré porque te escapes si y sólo si, lo haces para comportarte como el Amo y que yo quede de heroína al volver a encerrarte ¿Está claro? 

El Doctor no respondió. 

Yaz había oído toda la conversación en silencio, la pena por el Doctor la estaba devorando por dentro, pero lo peor fue cuando lo oyó soltar un grito ahogado y gemido de dolor, no necesitó más para saber que Missy le estaba dando una descarga eléctrica. 

-¿Está claro ahora? - dijo la dama del tiempo varios eternos segundos después de que acabasen los gritos del Doctor. 

-Sí - respondió él. 

-¿Sí qué? 

-Sí, mi ama. 

Al oír eso, Yaz habría comenzado a llorar, necesitaba correr con él para reconfortarlo, pero tuvo que esperar en silencio a que Missy saliese de la habitación y cerrase de nuevo con llave. 

No hubieron palabras entre ellos, solo Yaz lanzándose al cuello del Doctor con un abrazo, lágrimas y sollozos, él también lloró entre los brazos de la joven humana. 

-Debes irte, Yaz, debes irte y olvidar todo lo que has visto y oído hoy. 

-No puedo, no puedo dejarte así - ella le abrazó con más fuerza. 

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, esto es lo más duro que he tenido que pedirle jamás a alguien que me importa, pero debes olvidarlo todo y e ir con ella, yo para ti debo ser el Amo, dile que te hice algo horrible, inventatelo tú porque yo no puedo ni imaginarlo, y no vuelvas a entrar aquí, olvida quién soy en verdad. 

-No, no puedo, no insistas, hayaremos la manera de sacarte, tu lo dijiste, encontraremos la salida, cualquier plan es mejor que no hacer nada. 

-Tal vez, pero a mí se me acabaron las ideas - entonces sonrío, que hubiese sonreído ya era un avance, esperanza - ¿y tú? - preguntó mirándola. 

-Tal vez yo tenga una pequeña parte de una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, es algo descabellado y medio improvisado. 

-Justo como son la mitad de mis planes - se rió el Doctor - cuéntame ¿qué tienes en mente? 


End file.
